The invention relates to a multi-layer metal connecting contact on a semiconductor body of a certain type of conductivity, in which a layer consists of gold.
Connecting contacts on semiconductor bodies consisting of gold are already known. These gold contacts have a relatively low temperature resistance as the eutectic temperature between gold and the semiconductor material comprising silicon amounts to approximately 370.degree. C. Semiconductor arrangements having these contacts cannot therefore be used for incorporation into glass cases since, for sealing through glass, temperatures between 500.degree. and 700.degree. C. are used.